The perfect Gift
by narutoxhinata592
Summary: This is a RentonxEureka fanfic. It's Renton's Birthday and Eureka doesn't have a gift. will she get one in time? Find out!


**The Perfect Gift By: Narutoxhinata592**

**Nxh592: well, again I am bored. You know what that means? It's time for a new story! This is of course a RentonxEureka Fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Eureka 7. I do not claim ownership on anybody. That's only for when I'm bored or for when I get really crazy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_"Thinking or Flashback"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Eureka was walking in the hall at around 6 A.M. She was ordered by Holland to see how Talho was doing with her Checkups. As she was walking she saw Renton walk by. He had his eyes closed, a giant smile on his face, and was humming to himself.

"Hey Renton, Why are you in such a good mood?" Eureka asked as he passed him.

Renton looked back "Oh," Renton said looking back "Today's my birthday Eureka"

"Birth... Day?" Eureka was confused, she never heard of this "What's a Birthday?"

"Renton!" Moondoggie called from the end of the hall "Leader wants to see you in the pit."

"Alright brother Doggie. See you later Eureka!" Renton called as he ran to the cockpit.

"And I'm not your brother" Doggie said as he walked back scratching the back of his head.

"W-wait! Renton!" But it was too late, Renton had gone.

Eureka sighed and went on to Mischa's office.

The door slid open as Eureka walked into Mischa's office.

"Oh, hello Eureka. Did you need something?" Mischa asked as she got up from her chair.

"Holland asked me to see if Talho was done with her checkup." Eureka said

"I just finished, I'm going back now" Talho said getting up from the bed.

Eureka walked out with Talho back to the cockpit.

Talho was rubbing her stomach with affection.

"So... have you decided what to name it?" Eureka asked

Talho just laughed "Holland wants it named after him if it's a boy. But I told him that Holland Jr. isn't much of a name."

Eureka laughed at this too.

"If it's a girl, I'm thinking... Mary." Talho said

"And... If it's a boy?" Eureka asked curiously

"Axel," She said plainly.

"That's a nice name." Eureka said looking down.

"Is... Something the matter Eureka?" Talho asked

"Talho... What are... Birthday's?" Eureka asked

Talho just looked at her "You don't know what birthdays are?" She asked

Eureka shook her head.

"Well, A birthday is a celebration that takes place on the day you were born," Talho explained "Why do you ask though?" she asked,

"It's just... That it's Renton's birthday today." Eureka said

Talho just smiled "So what are you going to get him?" she asked

"Huh? Get him?" Eureka looked puzzled.

"Well, on someone's birthday, you're supposed to get the person a gift." Talho said "And you have a big party with a cake."

"A party?" Eureka asked

"Yeah like decorations, balloons, streamers, and the cake with a candle for how old they are." Talho explained.

"So for each year they have been alive, another candle?" Eureka asked

"Yes,"

Eureka stopped, "Thanks, Talho." She said with a smile as she ran the other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eureka was inside the ships store and was looking in the drawers for something.

"Whatcha looking for Eureka?" Gidget asked as Eureka hit her head in surprise. "Oh! Sorry."

Eureka popped out rubbing the bump on her head. "It's alright, I was looking for cake mix." Eureka said

"Cake mix, What for?" Gidget asked

"I'm going to give Renton a party for his birthday." Eureka explained

Gidget gasped "A party? What are you going to get him?" she asked

Eureka looked down "I... I don't know yet..." She had not really given it much thought.

"Well, make sure you get him the perfect gift. Doggie gave me this hat for my last Birthday, and I haven't taken it off since."

Eureka had to give it serious thought now.

"Anyway, we don't have any party things on board." Gidget said

"Gidget... What do you think I should get him?" Eureka said not really listening to what she said.

"Hmm... I think you should get him some tools." She suggested "Guys really like that kinda stuff."

"Maybe I should ask around." Eureka said as she went out of the shop to ask everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What might be a good present for Renton?" Woz asked Eureka

She nodded enthusiastically

"Hmm, I think a new computer will do it." Woz said smiling

"Naw, Renton doesn't really care for that sort of thing." Hap said "what I think is that Renton would like is a big puzzle to challenge his brain." he suggested.

"No you're all wrong," Ken-Goh said "I think he would like something that goes boom."

"What do you think Leader?" Woz asked

"Hmm..." Holland was in his chair with his eyes closed. "I think he'll enjoy a new refboard" He suggested "But don't ask us Eureka. We have no idea."

"Thanks guys." Eureka said sadly as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A present?" Jobs asked as he was working on the core. "Hmm, I wouldn't have any idea Eureka." He said "Maybe… something to occupy his mind?"

Eureka looked down "I don't think so Jobs. Renton wouldn't like it much."

"Well, that's my two cents" He said as Eureka left the room

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eureka almost asked everyone. She was in the hall to go to the hangar.

"Tea?" Someone said from behind her

She looked back to see it was Gonzy. Usually she would just say 'no thank you', but for some reason, she sat down and accepted the cup of tea he offered her.

"Anything on your mind?" Gonzy asked her

"Just wondering what to get Renton." Eureka said sipping the tea

"For his Birthday?" Gonzy said sipping as well

Eureka had no idea how he knew "Y-yeah."

Gonzy chuckled "I can not tell you."

Eureka didn't understand what he meant "but… Why not?" she asked

Gonzy chuckled again as he sipped his tea. "Because I don't know." He said plainly

Eureka moved in closer "Than… you know who does?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said

"Um… could you tell me who" She asked getting impatient

"It's not so much as who as it is a what." Gonzy said

Eureka looked confused still "Umm… than… what knows?" she asked

Gonzy pointed to the left side of his chest. "Your heart…"

Eureka looked surprised at first, but she smiled as she got up. "I see. Thank you Gonzy." She said bowing

"Come back when you feel a need for tea." Gonzy said smiling at her as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm... What would Renton like for his birthday..." Mathieu was thinking, "I know! You can get him a Porno. A good one too." he said

"Porno? What's that? " Eureka asked curiously

"Well a porno is a..." Hilda slapped Mathieu hard

"Perv! Don't pay attention to him Eureka, he doesn't know how to choose the greatest gifts." Hilda said jumping down from the 606. "I'll go down to the town were coming up on to help you shop. We also need to get the things for the party."

Eureka gasped "Oh! That's right, I forgot!" she said.

Hilda laughed, "That's alright, I'll just go tell leader me and you are going out." Hilda turned, as she was about to go out "By the way Eureka, is it a surprise party?"

Eureka seemed confused "What's that? Is that like a Surprise attack?

Hilda laughed "Kind of, It's when you don't tell the person who's birthday it is about the party. But you lead them down to it. The people inside all hide and turn out the lights. When the person whose birthday it is comes in, everyone yells 'surprise!' " Hilda explained

"That sounds fun! Let's do that." Eureka said smiling. Hilda left.

"Just one thing. Have you told Moondoggie?" Mathieu asked

"Uhh... no" Eureka said as she thought of everyone she asked. "Should I?"

"NO!!!" Mathieu said, as Eureka was about to leave to find him. "Moondoggie can't keep a secret if his life depended on it. Everything shows on his face like a giant pimple. If you told him, Renton would know everything."

"How do I keep them _both_ occupied then?" Eureka asked

Mathieu motioned her over as he whispered something in her ear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Renton!" Eureka said as she walked up to him and Moondoggie.

"Hi Eureka, what's up?" Renton said

"I heard that you like chess, Is that true?" Eureka asked

"Yeah, I play time to time. I'm really good." Renton said

"You like Chess too don't you Moondoggie?" Eureka asked

"Yeah, I'm really good at it." he said

"I've got a question." Eureka said, "Who's better?"

They looked at each other

"Well, of course it's me." Renton said pointing to himself proudly.

"What no way, little man. I have loads more experience than you." Moondoggie said

"I'd like to see that Moondoggie." Renton said

"Careful what you wish for." Moondoggie said as they both went into a room.

Moondoggie took out a chessboard from under the table.

"Ready?" Renton asked

"Ready." Moondoggie said setting up the last piece.

Eureka smoothly slipped out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did it work?" Mathieu asked

"Perfectly." Eureka said

"That'll keep them both busy for half of the day, maybe more." Mathieu said

"Eureka, let's go." Hilda said

"Mamma!" Maeter yelled as she came into the launching pad with Linck and Maurice.

"Where you going Mamma?" Maurice asked

Eureka looked over at them "It's Renton's birthday today and were going to pick some things up. Do you three want to come?"

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" Linck said getting in the Nirvash.

As everyone was in, The 606 and The Type-Zero launched out into the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't long before they touched ground.

"Alright Eureka, I'll go get the stuff for the party, you go find a present for him." Hilda said as she walked off.

"Come on guys." Eureka said as the three kids followed closely by her. Eureka looked in all the shops to find something that would be perfect for Renton.

She looked in Refboard shops. She couldn't find the one that he would like. She then tried a tool shop; She only saw the tools, which he already had. She looked for a puzzle in a toy store. She only came out with three toys that Maeter, Linck and Maurice wanted.

After three hours, she had looked in every shop, and she couldn't find the perfect gift for Renton. All she found was a card, which she held in her hand. She sat down on the bench. She looked down at the floor.

"It's alright Mamma," Maurice said

"Yeah, you can get him something else." Maeter said as Hilda walked up to the bench.

"I take it you couldn't find anything, huh?" Hilda said as she held the things for the party. "Come on, let's go back. We have to start getting ready now. Maybe you'll think of something."

"Yeah," Eureka said as she got up gloomily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stoner, Woz, Hap, and Mathieu were gathered around the table where Renton and Moondoggie were playing. They hardly made 7 moves each since they started.

Moondoggie was taking his time with his move. He moved his rook toward the king.

"Check" Moondoggie said

Renton looked at the pieces he had left, two rooks, Three Pawns, One Knight, A Queen, and one Bishop. And of course his King.

Renton didn't even look at the move he was making. Moved his bishop to where Moondoggie's Rook was.

"That's Checkmate!" Stoner said

Moondoggie checked the pieces to see if it was over. He groaned and tipped his King over.

**AN: Tipping your King over means you admit defeat.**

"I won? I won!" Renton said as he stood up as everyone clapped.

"Good job Renton." Stoner said.

"Sheer luck." Moondoggie said

"Hey Where's Eureka?" Renton said looking around.

"Renton!" Eureka said looking as though she just came in.

"Hey! Did you see that?" Renton asked

"I just saw you win." Eureka said

"It was a pretty good game right Broth..." But as he turned around not only was Moondoggie gone but everyone else was too. "Where'd everyone go?" Renton asked

"Hey Renton, come with me." Eureka said as she pulled Renton's arm.

"Alright," Renton said looking at the empty room. He mentally shook his head and walked out with Eureka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The hallway was erringly quiet. Eureka couldn't stand the silence.

"So... you said it was your birthday today?" Eureka asked

"Yeah, I spent the entire day playing chess though." Renton said

"Oh well, the days not over yet." Eureka said smiling "So... how old are you?"

"Fifteen" Renton said "So when's your birthday Eureka?" He asked

"I... Don't have a birthday." Eureka said

"Don't have one? That's impossible, you've got to have a birthday." Renton said looking surprised

"Well, I wasn't born, so I don't have a birthday." Eureka said

"Well, how about the day the KLF squad discovered you?" Renton asked

Eureka thought for a moment. "But Renton... I don't think that would count."

"Of course it counts, at orphanage's, they use the day they were dropped off instead of when they were born." Renton said

"Well... The day I was found was September 24." Eureka said "I remember because they've explained it to me over and over again."

"Wow, That's next month, isn't it?" Renton said "I gotta start shopping for your present soon."

Eureka flinched slightly at the sound of the word 'present'.

"Oh..." Eureka said as she looked at down,

Renton saw this immediately "what's wrong Eureka?"

"I'm sorry Renton..." Eureka said stopping.

Renton looked back "Why? What have you got to be sorry about?"

"It's just I... Couldn't find you a present." Eureka said as tears came down her face. "I probably ruined your day."

Renton looked at Eureka's sad face. He put his hand down on her shoulder. "Eureka... You can never ruin my day. The only thing I want for my birthday... is to see your beautiful smile."

Eureka looked up at Renton's face. He swept his hand gently across her face to wipe away her tear.

"Th-thank you Renton." Eureka said wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Come on, let's go sit down in the lounge." Renton said pointing to the lounge where they had their meetings.

The room was dark. "Hmm, That's weird. Holland never turns these lights off during the day." Renton turned the lights on.

"SURPRISE!!!" Everyone said coming out of hiding

Renton was taken back. He couldn't help but laugh. "How did you guy's..."

"Eureka told us" Gidget said

"Eureka?" Renton looked back to a blushing Eureka.

"Hey Renton, this is your party," Holland said smirking "So enjoy it."

Renton smiled, as he got lost in the crowd. There was barbequed meat on the table with many other things that looked appetizing.

Ken-Goh was eating a hefty plate of meat, Gidget was trying to get a kiss from Moondoggie, Mathieu was trying to make Hilda forgive him about the comment he made some time ago, Talho was sitting in the corner with Holland, Gonzy was sitting in the corner sipping his tea, Woz and Jobs were arguing about something as they ate, The kids were staring at the chocolate cake that stood untouched and decorated, Hap and Stoner were looking for Renton to give him his Birthday punches, and Eureka was looking for Renton holding out the card he bought for him.

Renton was sitting behind the couch as though hiding. "What are you hiding from Renton?" Eureka asked as Renton turned around quick.

"Oh, It's you Eureka. I thought it was Stoner or Hap." Renton said looking relieved

Eureka smiled as she handed Renton the card he got him. "Huh? What's this?" Renton asked as he opened the card. The card had a butterfly on it _'you always know how to cheer me up, I hope this card will cheer you up too. Love, Eureka.'_

Renton smiled as he read it. "Thank you Eureka." he said as he got up

"I just put that down too, I couldn't figure out what to say before." Eureka said smiling

"Hey, lovebirds." Talho called from where she was sitting. Renton got red in the face, and stood up.

"H-hey! W-we were just talking!" Renton yelled defensively

Talho laughed, "I don't think they can wait any longer for the cake." She said pointing at Maeter, Linck, and Maurice as they drooled over the cake.

Renton looked and laughed, "Guess not." He said walking toward them.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Renton as he blew out the candles.

Hilda cut the cake and passed it out.

Renton saw Eureka sitting on the couch and eating her cake, he sat down next to her.

"So, what did you wish for?" Eureka asked

Renton laughed, "It's a secret"

Eureka laughed "Do you like the cake I made?" she asked

"You made it Eureka?" Renton asked as she nodded her head "It's really great, it's better than what my sister used to make." He said smiling.

"Hey Renton!" said Linck who was pointing at Holland "Holland said to open your presents now."

Renton got up "Alright, come on Eureka." he said holding his hand out.

Eureka smiled and took his hand eagerly.

Renton started opening his presents, He got a pellet gun from Ken-Goh, and Renton said he liked the gun, Ken-Goh thought so. From Mathieu he saw a small package. Renton was about to open it but Mathieu stopped him before he did. He pulled him over to the side, "Just, open that when Hilda's not around Renton, get my drift?" he said. Renton agreed and sort of knew what he got him. Hilda's gift was waiting for him when he got back. Hilda got him a book, Renton didn't know what it was about, but he would get to it eventually. Moondoggie got him a chess set, he would be asking for a rematch later. Jobs got him a computer game, while Woz was right behind him with a Rubik's Cube. Both asked which was better, Renton liked both of them equally. Both of them slugged away. Hap got him a puzzle; Renton was going to put it together later. Gidget got him an E-tool for his Refboard, Renton would definitely use it. Finally, Talho and Holland got him a speed wheel for his Refboard. Holland didn't want to say 'your welcome' when thanked by Renton.

Renton liked all of his presents. And thanked everyone again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards everyone had gotten back to work. Renton and Eureka were cleaning the mess.

"Well, I guess since it was my party, I should clean the mess, but I didn't expect someone to already be here, let alone you Eureka." Renton said

"Well, I thought since I planned the party I should clean." Eureka said

"I see," Renton said throwing away all the extra food.

"Renton," Eureka said "I hope you had a great birthday."

"Are you kidding? This was the greatest birthday I've ever had!" Renton said

"I'm glad." Eureka said longing to say something. "Renton…"

"Yeah, Eureka?" Renton asked

"I just thought of what to give you." Eureka said "But you need to close your eyes."

"A-alright." Renton said closing his eyes. "Okay their closed."

"Ready?" Eureka's voice said.

"Yes." Renton said

Renton felt something wet on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Eureka kissing him. He didn't know how to act except to kiss her back. They pulled apart.

"That was a great gift Eureka." Renton said

"I expect a similar gift on my birthday." Eureka said laughing.


End file.
